2001 Missing Scene
by PapayaK
Summary: It always bugged me that Sam didn't get more attention at the end of this episode. This is my solution...


CARTER  
When I get to the bottom follow me down. We'll only have a few seconds over the Gate.

JOE  
What?

[Carter climbs over the railing.]

CARTER  
Just do what I tell you, when I tell you. Trust me.

JOE  
Okay.

[Carter starts to lower herself on the rope, as Joe watches from above. Joe turns round when he hears a noise behind him, to see that Borren has entered the room.]

BORREN  
Where's Major Carter?

[Below the harvester, the Gate opens. Joe runs towards Borren and tackles him, as Carter sends the GDO signal.]

CARTER  
Ambassador—now!

[Carter looks up towards the railing and sees that the biological weapon is being lowered over the Gate.]

JOE  
Go!

[As Joe is pulled back by Borren, Carter cuts the rope, and she falls through the open wormhole.]

**INT—SGC GATE ROOM**

[Carter flies through the Gate onto the ramp, ending up on the steps.]

CARTER  
Close the iris!

[The iris closes. There is a thud. A medic runs up to Carter as Kinsey enters.]

KINSEY  
(To O'Neill)  
What in God's name is going on here?

CARTER  
(Still lying on the ramp)  
When they knew we were on to them, they launched a bio-weapon.

KINSEY  
(To O'Neill)  
Colonel!

CARTER  
I had to warn you, I couldn't wait for the ambassador. I'm sorry, Sir.

KINSEY  
Colonel—I asked you a question.

O'NEILL  
(To Carter)  
You did good, Major.

CARTER  
Thank you, Sir.

HAMMOND  
Let's get her to the infirmary now.

KINSEY  
Colonel. I swear, O'Neill. There's gonna be an investigation into this.

[He leaves.]

O'NEILL  
That'd be fine. O'Neill—Two Ls

[He holds up three fingers.]

DANIEL  
I guess we dodged the bullet there?

TEAL'C  
Senator Kinsey seems most displeased.

O'NEILL  
Yeah, that's a crying shame, isn't it?

DANIEL  
I just hope we don't regret giving them those Gate addresses.

O'NEILL  
I don't think we will, the first one being a black hole and all. They get progressively darker from there.  
(To Carter, being tended to on the ramp)  
Carter? You all right?

[Carter nods.]

oO0Oo

Have you ever been to a rodeo? Ever watched a bull or a horse just before they're let loose to send some poor cowboy flying? There are only a few seconds between the time the cinch is pulled tight and the gate is thrown open,

but those few seconds must be torture.

Every instinct the animal has is screaming at it to move; to DO something.

But it can't.

Jack O'Neill knew those feelings well.

He saw his Second come flying through the 'gate as if shot from a cannon. Saw her hit the ramp,

hard

Roll, and stop at his feet, wincing in pain.

Every instinct he had was screaming at him

to move

to DO

Something.

Anything.

Go to her. Comfort her. Tell her they would go back for the man she had 'left behind.' Tell her everything would be okay.  
The words tumbled over each other in his brain.

But he couldn't.

Senator Kinsey was there.

If the Senator hadn't been there he would have moved. Damn the consequences. The (other) people present were his friends – they would have understood – or at the very least – chalked it up to the close relationship within the team. She was hurt – for cryin' out loud. He would have been there. Probably quicker than the EMT.

(ignoring the senator)

"You did good, Major."

It's all he CAN say – safely - in front of that jerk.

Just PLEASE get rid of the Senator!

Then the (surprisingly) welcome words: "Colonel. I swear, O'Neill. There's gonna be an investigation into this."

And then he left.

O'Neill was _so_ glad to see him go,

Daniel said: "I just hope we don't regret giving them those Gate addresses."

He comforts the others with knowledge that had been withheld from them about the provided gate addresses. "I don't think we will, the first one being a black hole and all. They get progressively darker from there."

Finally – Kinsey is gone. He _would_ go to her, but the EMT is doing a good job, his 2iC is going to be fine. She's in good hands:

"Carter… you all right?" He asks and hopes she hears the message.

She nods.

oO0Oo

He will be there – in the infirmary. He would keep watch. Visibly, and (when Frasier gets sick of him) invisibly.

When she's well enough, he would ask her, "Are you okay? We'll go back. We'll get him back…" Knowing what would torture her the most.

And they would. No man, however sharp dressed, should die at those hands…

But - although he was saving the man she was visibly attracted to, he felt she should see his contribution.

Don't ignore _us_, Sam.

And then, knowing the truth that they could never be together,

He wanted her to be happy.

"Be happy, Sam."

Be happy, Sam...


End file.
